drgonzosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheapskate Challenge
On Sunday, August 21st, be there at Dr. Gonzo's Mega Spicy Comestible Emporium at 122 Main Street in Worcester, to join the fiercely competitive teams and people just looking for a good time, congregating for the purpose of Cheap Eats! We have a stellar set of special rules in play this time which will make a level playing field for everyone (we hope)! The basic rules and regulations for EVERYONE, not just competitors, are listed below. 1: Contestants/teams must be on site and sign up within 90 minutes of the start time. This is a BYOGrill event, but there are now several grills on site which teams may also make use of. 2: Competition dishes must have at least one Dr. Gonzo product and must be cooked in whole or in part over charcoal. All contestants/teams must submit their recipes when presenting to the judges; submission of recipes is worth points in the judging. 3: Competition teams must provide three plates to feed the three judges for scoring, and one plate to feed the Good Doctor to remain qualified for the prize. Competitors are strongly, strongly, strongly encouraged to bring enough to give samples to 2 dozen or more people for the purposes of People's Choice voting. 3: All contestants/teams are responsible for their area of the Mashpit (we'll provide you with as many trash bags as you need and a diagram on how to get to the dumpster). Leaving food/trash overnight just encourages 'possums, vermin and folks looking for returnables... 4: Judging is weighted in the following priority: flavor of food, plating, pitch (story), use of Dr. Gonzo's products, and bribery. Judges decisions are final and they should be handled with the appropriate respect of someone willing to face a food coma. 5: Discreet Lubrication: be responsible. BYO. Share. Smile and enjoy the event but remember that Monday is coming up and there are things to do. So don't be stupid. Remember: This is not a drinking event. This is a Grilling Competition. If it is your intent to come and strictly drink, go to the Salty Dog, Tammany Hall or the Irish Times. 6: There is a strict $5 entry fee for all non competitors* that must be adhered to. Our BYO "discreet lubrication" policy in effect and will be enforced. Non competitors are encouraged to attend (we need people's choice voters) but if you haven't brought your own, turn around and head to the packy first. *judges, performing band members, and official photographers are exempt. But wait! There's more! For this challenge only, we will be deploying these special rules. 7: You have $30 to spend on food/drink/bribes for the WHOLE CHALLENGE (including judges, hosts, and people's choice) 8: EXCLUSIONS from the $30 limit are the following: *Water *Oil/fat *Salt and Pepper *Sugar *Charcoal, lighter fluid, wood chips, etc. *Aluminum foil, paper goods, silverware, and all cooking/serving hardware *ALL Gonzo products!!! 9: At the judging you must submit documenation of your expenditures with your recipe. Receipts are best. If you don't have a receipt because you used something you already had or it was lost or something, show the price of an equivalent item using a store circular or a picture. (Acceptability of documentation will be at the discretion of the judges). The point is that someone should be able to go and BUY all the ingredients for your dish for under $30. Remember, the spirit of this challenge is to go back to basics and use recipes that rely more on seasonal produce, cheap cuts, and Gonzo products. That's the key. Thank you all for creating something truly unique here in Wooville. Your kind consideration in these matters will make for a smooth and fun event. The bar keeps being raised each month. The quality of the dishes keep getting better each month and yet there are few overall points separating 1st and 2nd place in the 2011 standings! The ultimate goal of this excercise is to communicate and educate folks on how to use the Dr. GONZO products in killer dishes (in a fun manner). Ultimately I would love to see the place packed with nothing but contestants, but you can make it happen with your continued support and camaraderie! Looking forward to the next one folks, hope you ALL can make it!